Twilight    The After Stories
by kaaaiitlynn97
Summary: we had some sort of project in school where we wrote a story from a single line. this was mine... first story, please review!


Twilight:

The "After" Stories

He had warned her about the book. Now it was too late. Jessica had gone into Mr. Linden's library earlier that evening to find a new book. Mr. Linden had warned her that if she read it, it would turn into a reality. And, of course, he was absolutely right. As soon as Jessica read 2 sentences, the book became her life. . . .

Even with her mighty engines in reverse, the ocean liner was pulled further and further into the canal. Jessica was on the little boat on the tiny river flowing through Venice, Italy. Venice was not far from the famous city of Volterra. Jane, the evil Italian vampire, was pulling Jessica in the direction of Volterra. Jessica was freaking-out and didn't know what was happening until the tiny boat reached land. Jane introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Jane. I am one of _the __Volturi_," Jane said, flashing that evil smile.

"W-w-what is _the __Volturi_?" Jessica asked, panicking.

"Come with me. I'll show you," Jane replied, flashing that insanely evil smile yet again.

Human pace was definitely not enough for tiny, little Jane. She swooped Jessica up into her arms and took off running. Full. Speed.

They reached Volterra in a matter of about 15 minuter. There was already a huge swarm of humans filing into the Volturi castle. They were being lead by Heidi., one of the Volturi's guard.

Jane sat Jessica down.

"Follow these people" - she gestured toward the humans - "and I'll see you inside the castle!" Jane said, happily.

Little did Jessica know, the Volturi were also vampires. And they fed on human blood.

When it was Jessica's turn to walk into the Thrown Room, the Volturi attacked her.

Jessica's screams filled the castle. And the Volturi – Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jame, and Alec – smiled.

Her heart was pounding. She was sure she had seen the doorknob turn. Angela was right

Marcus had heard about an army of vampires to the east of Forks, Washington, and he'd been wanting to clean it up, but didn't want his brothers going with him. He decided to go alone, but visit the Cullens (the biggest vampire clan besides the Volturi) as well. Their last meeting (which had almost turned into a war) hadn't gone so well. He wanted to make sure all of them were okay. Especially Bella and Renesmee.

He stepped off of the plane in Seattle, and found that he was hungry. He went up one street and down the other. Marcus finally found a house that smelled good enough.

See? Angela _was_ right. She was walking down the stairs to get her stuff for shopping. . . . when Marcus turned the knob.

Marcus could smell her very strongly, now, so he knew she was right inside the door. He opened the door very slowly. . . . and attacked.

Marcus walked out of Angela's house feeling full. Sloshy, even.

Marcus was almost to the Cullens' house in the woods, when all of a sudden, he heard shouting.

"She was my _friend_! BOTH of them were! And now they're GONE. DEAD!"

The shouting was coming from Bella Cullen, the youngest (but strongest) of the Cullens.

"We're going to find out what happened to Jessica and Angela. I promise." Edward (her husband) was soothing her.

Marcus thought back. He had been involved in Jessica's death. He remembered that Jessica was the girl Jane brought back to the castle. Then he thought harder. Angela was the name of the girl he had killed this morning.

Alice and Rosalie must have heard him in Angela's house this morning. He knew that he most certainly heard them running through the woods nearby.

Marcus decided not to go all the way to the Cullens' house. He didn't want to cause MORE trouble.

He went to clean up the army in the east.

He swung his lantern 3 times, and slowly, the schooner appeared.

Bella and Edward were really looking forward to this vacation. They were going to go to the Amazon Rain forest to hunt, and go to Isle Esme before heading back to Forks.

After Bella and Edward hunted, Bella felt very full. Sloshy, even. So did Edward. They ate Jaguars, Toucans, and Leopards. The Jaguars were the best, they thought.

After they hunted, they continued on their trip, running through Brazil, over to Rio, and then, finally, on the boat to Isle Esme.

This vacation was sort-of like another honeymoon. But, it wasn't like the second, and it definitely wasn't like the first.

It felt very different to Bella. Being here again. As a vampire. . . . and as a mom.

They only stayed for about 3 weeks. Renesmee was at home, and certainly missing her mom and dad. . . . a LOT.

If there was an answer, he'd find it there.

Emmett had been wondering where he'd came from for a few weeks. Rose knew that there was something wrong with him, and had been begging him to tell her. He finally gave in and told her. She agreed to go with him and find out who he actually was.

They started in a city around the woods that Rosalie found Em.

Em eventually found out that he "died" in 1935. Rose researched, and found out that Em's real name was Emmett Armstrong. His parents had died in 1919 and he was put in an orphanage. He had 2 brothers, Aaron and Jessie, and a sister. Both Em and Rose were absolutely **SHOCKED** to find out that her married name was Mary Alice Brandon. (Alice is actually blood-related to Em!) Rose researched more of it and found out that Alice was married to Johnathan Brandon in her prior life.

Both Rosalie and Em found out a lot about Emmett and who he was that week.

Whenever Bella and Edward got back from Isle Esme, Renesmee was super excited. Especially when she got her special surprise.

When Bella was hunting in Brazil, she came across 4 little caterpillars. She figured that she'd bring them back to Renesmee for pets. When Nessie saw them, she was really excited.

"Their names are Timmy, Oscar, Alphonse, and Chloe," Bella told Nessie. "You can keep them if you promise to take good care of them."

Renesmee couldn't stop nodding her head. "Yes, mommy, yes! I promise!"

"Okay, baby," Bella answered.

Over the next couple of weeks, Renesmee played and played with her new caterpillars. She'd talk to them, play games with them, and, although Jake hated caterpillars, he was supportive of Nessie. Like always.

Edward had warned Renesmee when they gave her the caterpillars that in about 3 weeks, she'd have to let them go because they'd have to make cocoons.

When it was time, Renesmee took the caterpillars into her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks at full speed, out to the edge of the forest.

"'Bye, Timmy," Nessie said quietly. "'Bye , Oscar, Alphonse. And, 'bye, Chloe."

She knew it was time to send them back. The caterpillars wiggled in her hand, spelling out "good-bye". She sat them down and watched them crawl away.

Completely heartbroken, Rosalie picked Renesmee up and held her close. Renesmee cried herself to sleep.

* * **13 years later** * *

It all began when Renesmee left the window open.

Ever since Nessie started escaping from the house to go visit Jake, Jake had been staying all night at the Cullens' house in Renesmee's room.

When someone smelled dog, however. . . .

Rosalie burst through Nessie's door. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! _What_ do you think you're doing?"

"No, aunt Rose! You don't get it! You don't understand!" Renesmee pleaded.

"Oh, no. I understand perfectly fine! _You_ don't understand what your mom and dad will think when I tell them," Rose said, trying as hard as possible to stay calm.

Edward and Bella, who heard Rosalie and Renesmee yelling, came running.

"_What_ is going on?" Edward yelled as politely as he could.

"Your daughter," Rose said through gritted teeth. "That _moronic_ _dog_ was in here last night. With. Your. Daughter."

Eventually, they got the situation under control. Nessie was allowed to see Jacob on certain days of the week, for set periods of time. For now, at least.

When Renesmee was in her room, cleaning it one day, she found the necklace that Bella gave her when the war with the Volturi was over.

She picked it up, put it on, and noticed that is was faintly glowing.

As she worked, it started glowing brighter. She got freaked-out, so she decided to take it to her aunt Alice.

"What do you think it means?" Renesmee whispered.

"I don't know. I'll search into the future to see if I can figure it out," Alice replied.

Alice sat there, rock-hard and still, for only 2 minutes when. . . .

"Oh! My, gosh! We need to destroy this and tell the others that - "

"That. . . . that what?" Renesmee urged.

"That the Volturi is coming. Again," Alice whispered.

They went to show the others the necklace and Alice ran back into the kitchen with it.

She grabbed a butcher's knife – a prop, obviously, but not so good to have by Rosalie when Jacob is around. . . . - and went to cut the necklace. When she lowered the knife, it glowed brighter.

That's when she got a vision.

She dropped the knife and necklace – the necklace broke, by the way – and, in a flash, Jasper was at her side.

He was in the middle of trying to coax it out of her. . . . when a knock at the door interrupted him.

* * ***1 week later*** * *

To celebrate having an 'okay' visit from the Volturi, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme, decided to take Renesmee to Paris, France to go shopping.

It was a perfect lift-off.

Renesmee was so excited to be on a plane. It was the first actual time that she'd ever been on one.

She was so excited that she talked and talked. . . . and talked and talked until she finally fell asleep.

The girls bought so much, that they had to each buy a new suitcase to fit all of their clothes and shoes in.

When they got home in Bella's red Ferrari, Rosalie jumped out and ran inside to hug (and kiss) Emmett.

Bella caught up with her before she even reached the door.

"Get a room!" Rosalie shouted at Edward and Bella.

"Youmight want to," Edward replied, smirking. "Em has been talking about you the whole time we were gone. . . . sort-of disgusting, actually. I thought Jake was really going to puke."

If Rosalie had ever been super furious, she was worse. But only until she looked into Emmett's eyes. . . . If she could've blushed. . . . she would've.


End file.
